Short and Sweet
by LoveNeverDies78
Summary: A nice little home for my short stories that don't have a place to go. Each story should be less than 1000 words, be unrelated to each other (unless otherwise noted in the A/N), and will feature random characters, pairings, and friendships. Rated M for future safety. Currently: Fred defends Hermione's honor.
1. Sadie Hawkins (LavenderRon)

**A/N:** The title of this story comes from the term used (at least in America) when a girl asks a boy to a dance. And yes, I had to google it because I couldn't remember what it was called.

 **Weekly Character Appreciation Challenge:** Lavender Brown week

* * *

 **Sadie Hawkins**

The day of the Yule Ball was fast approaching and Lavender Brown still didn't have anyone to go with. All of her friends had dates and talked continually about how excited they were to go with so-and-so, what their dress looked like, how they were doing their hair. It was enough to make Lavender feel sick.

A week before the ball, Lavender decided to take matters into her own hands. She knew that Ron Weasley still didn't have a date either. He obviously didn't have the courage to ask anyone or he would've been taken by now.

Spotting him down the breakfast table, Lavender screwed up her courage and walked over to him. "Excuse me, Ron." He talked on with his friends, oblivious to her presence. She was too timid, too quiet. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Ron, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

This got his attention. And the attention of everyone sitting nearby. She felt her cheeks burning, but she refused to back down.

"Wh-what?" Ron stammered, his voice cracking. He was looking at her as though she'd suddenly sprouted wings and an extra head. His friend, Harry Potter, was looking at her in much the same way, and Hermione Granger looked like she wanted very much to punch Lavender in the face.

"I asked if you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me." Lavender repeated. She said this more confidently, hoping confidence would convince him somehow. She knew it was highly irregular for a girl to ask a boy to a ball, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Um, ye-yeah, of course!" This seemed to be more of an exuberant response than Ron had planned on because his ears turned bright red. "I mean, yeah, sure," he amended, trying to sound cool and confident in front of so many watchful eyes.

Lavender smiled. "I'll be seeing you, then." With that, she turned on her heel and left the Great Hall, far too excited to eat breakfast. She finally had a date to the Yule Ball.


	2. Lost

**A/N:** This was written for the Summer Camp Challenge Drabble Tag game. Prompts: Sirius & Unicorns

* * *

 **Lost**

Sirius slipped quietly into his seat just as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the first lesson of the day. James glanced over at him as Professor McGonagall made her way to the front of the class. He looked as though he hadn't got any sleep. In fact, James was pretty sure he hadn't.

"What happened to you last night, mate?" James murmured. They'd had their usual monthly adventures in the forest, keeping Remus company during his transformation and learning their way around. Last night had gone as it usually did, until Sirius went missing. They'd searched all over for him, but hadn't been able to find him. James and Peter had returned to the castle, hoping that Sirius had decided to go back early.

"Nothing," Sirius snapped in a whisper.

James smirked. Relief at seeing his lost friend had given way to curiosity. "I'd say it's something if you're being so defensive," he prodded.

"I'm trying to pay attention," Sirius replied, staring ahead to the front of the class.

James snorted. "That's new. Just tell me and I'll leave you alone so you can 'pay attention.' "

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you're not to tell anyone." He glanced to James's left at the next table over where Peter sat, staring at them curiously. When James nodded, Sirius continued. "Well, I thought I saw a unicorn in the forest-"

"A unicorn!" James cut in. He looked around, afraid that he'd said it a bit too loudly, but no one was even looking at them.

"Yes, a unicorn," Sirius said, angry at being interrupted. "I went looking for it and wandered into a part of the forest we've never been to before. I got turned around."

"You got lost following a unicorn?" James asked, biting back his laughter.

Sirius glared at him. "I was just curious about it. Never seen one before. I didn't mean to get lost."

"I thought cats were curious, not dogs," James said. "How could you not just sniff your way back?"

"I tried, but I couldn't find anyone's scent," Sirius explained. "I had to wander in what I thought to be the right direction until I came to the edge of the forest. It's not funny, you know!" James had a hand over his mouth, face turning red from the effort of holding in his laughter.

"May I ask what is so interesting about your conversation, gentlemen?" Professor McGonagall's voice carried from the front of the room. Both boys sat up straight in their seats and faced forward.

"No, you may not," Sirius blurted. Giggles erupted around the room as Professor McGonagall gave him a scolding look.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Black, for your...sass." She continued on with the lesson, keeping a close eye on the two boys.

James found it difficult to concentrate on the lesson. He was too busy trying not to laugh at Sirius, who spent more time glaring at James than he did listening to McGonagall.


	3. Offer

**A/N:** Written for the Pairing the Character Drabble Competition Sirius Black week. This was really just a random pairing, but it's something that I'm thinking of exploring further. So little is known about Charity Burbage that I really feel like I could pretty much do whatever I want to with her.

* * *

 **Offer**

He'd first met her when they both applied for the same job. He'd so thoroughly enjoyed Muggle Studies as a student at Hogwarts that he thought maybe teaching it would be just as enjoyable. But, the retiring Muggle Studies professor had left Dumbledore a recommendation, which the Headmaster had decided to go with in the end. Dumbledore had called them both to the castle and given them his choice.

Charity had humbly accepted the job and Sirius had been genuinely happy for her. Harry, however, would probably be disappointed; his godson had looked forward to being able to taking a class taught by him. Sirius couldn't deny that he was a bit disappointed himself that he wouldn't be coming back to his favorite place after all these years. There were so many memories here and memories were all he had left of James and Lily, aside from their son.

When they'd left the castle, Sirius offered her a celebratory drink at The Three Broomsticks, which the younger woman had happily accepted. Though they were a decade apart in age, they instantly hit it off, talking for hours. They parted with the promise to stay in touch, and Sirius had seen her several more times before the summer was over.

Friendship slowly became something more. Fearing that his feelings were one-sided, he'd been content to keep quiet and remain friends. Her kiss on the last night he saw her before she left for Hogwarts removed all doubt, and Sirius found himself in love for the first time in his life.


	4. The First

**Written for the Summer Camp Challenge Forum.**

 **Hiking:** word count: 933

 **Mandatory prompt:** write about a first

 **Optional prompts:** (action) clutch; (dialogue) "please don't make me"; (word) anxious

* * *

 **The First**

Sirius Black clutched the wobbly stool beneath him to keep his hands from shaking. He didn't understand why he felt so anxious now. He'd been fine all day, even though the sorting ceremony had been weighing heavily on his mind. His parents expected him to be sorted into Slytherin. They didn't seem to be worried that he might be in any other house. Generation upon generation of his ancestors had been Slytherins. Surely he would be no different.

As the hat was dropped onto his head, blocking him from seeing every single set of eyes in the Great Hall trained on him, Sirius began to think he didn't want to be in Slytherin. He'd grown up hearing about how important being a Black was and how vital it was that he, as the oldest son, uphold the family name at all times. He didn't see what was so important about being from his family. They were one of the oldest pure wizarding families, yes, but why did that matter? He'd never understood it.

Sirius was jolted from his thoughts by a quiet voice in his ear. "Hm, another Black, eh? But not quite like the others, no. You're different." Surely the hat wasn't talking to him? But it must be. It was the same voice that had announced the previous students' houses, and he hadn't seen anyone else nearby aside from Professor McGonagall.

"D-different?" Sirius stuttered. Was that good or bad? What if the hat just tossed him into Slytherin without asking what he wanted? He started to second guess himself. Maybe it would just be easier to follow the family traditions and be a proud Slytherin.

"So, you don't want to be in Slytherin?" the voice inquired. "Many powerful witches and wizards have come from Slytherin. You could be the next in a long line of greatness. Carry on the traditions of your family."

Sirius's grip on the stool tightened. Tradition. Something that was a high priority for his family. He wasn't so sure he cared about tradition. But did he really have a choice? His parents had made it seem like the hat chose of it's own accord, not taking the wearer's wishes into consideration. In fact, he was worried that it had taken so long already. Both his mother and father had been put into Slytherin barely a second after putting on the hat.

"Please don't make me," he whispered. He didn't know if begging would even work, but it was all he had left. Imagining himself being in Slytherin, being just as close-minded and stuffy as his parents, made him feel sick. His mind was made up now. If there was a way out, he wanted to find it.

"You're sure?" the voice questioned. "Well then, that makes things easier. GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius sat in stunned silence as the hat bellowed out it's choice. The Gryffindor table erupted with applause. Even after Professor McGonagall took the hat from his head, he couldn't move. He sat there blinking, trying to breath normally, process what had just occurred. Was he really the first member of the Black family to be sorted into a house other than Slytherin? The countless hours he'd been forced to spend memorizing the many names on the family tree hadn't stuck with him. He tried desperately to remember now. Certainly a non-Slytherin would've stood out...

Professor McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder. "Please join your new housemates, Mr. Black," she said over the roar of the Gryffindors, sounding slightly impatient. "There are other students waiting to be sorted."

Sirius jumped up from the stool as though it were on fire and all but ran to the Gryffindor table. The students around him slapped him on the back and congratulated him. Sirius was still too stunned to speak. What would his parents say? His brother? Regulus was eager to come to Hogwarts and join his big brother in Slytherin. He didn't think Regulus would be so willing to join a different house. He was far too much like their parents.

Sirius tried to concentrate on the rest of the students being sorted and put his family out of his thoughts. A pretty, red-haired girl named Lily Evans was the next to join Gryffindor. She smiled at Sirius as she passed him, taking a seat further down the table. One of the other boys he'd sat with on the train, a quiet boy named Remus Lupin, also joined Gryffindor, as did Peter Pettigrew and James Potter, the other two who'd shared the compartment with him.

"Glad to see we'll be in the same house," James said, grinning broadly as he took a seat next to Sirius. They'd got along quite well on the train and Sirius had no doubt that James would be his first friend here, although hopefully not his last.

"I hoped we would be," Sirius said, smiling back, feeling a little more certain that the hat hadn't made a mistake.

After the sorting came the biggest feast Sirius had ever seen. As he ate and chatted with the students around him, Sirius began to feel like this was home. He felt more welcome here, freer and happier than he had in his entire life.

The feeling stayed with him all through the feast and even as he lay down in his bed in the dormitory later. Even though he'd finally remembered that all of his relatives had been in Slytherin, Sirius found he didn't really care what reaction his parents had to what had happened tonight. He was content to be the first Gryffindor in family history.


	5. Friendly Advice (CedricCho)

**Weekly Character Appreciation Challenge** : Cho Chang week

 **The Emotion Challenge** : homesick

* * *

 **Friendly Advice**

Cho Chang silently took in the view of the Hogwarts grounds from the owlery. It really was quite a spectacular sight to behold, but still Cho found it difficult to fully enjoy it. She'd only been here for a few days, not even a week yet, and already she wished she were at home. She missed her parents more than she had imagined she would. She had been so excited to go off on her own to a new place and meet new people, but now that seemed so foolish.

Footsteps on the stairs leading up to the owlery broke through her thoughts. Swiping quickly at the tears that had gathered on her cheeks, Cho made to leave, but instead ran headlong into the person interrupting her solitude.

"Oh, sorry!" a male voice exclaimed. "I didn't see you there!" Soft grey eyes stared down at her apologetically. Another student, Hufflepuff according to the crest on his robes.

"It's fine," Cho replied quietly. "I wasn't paying attention-"

"Are you alright?" A startled expression shifted to polite concern.

"Really, it's fine," Cho asserted. "You didn't hurt me."

"But you-" The boy looked slightly uncomfortable. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he continued, "Well, you look like you've been crying is all."

Cho blushed. "It's nothing." The boy raised an eyebrow, looking as though he rather thought it was more than nothing. "I'm just - a bit homesick. Like I said, it's nothing."

A small smile lit up the boy's features. "Believe it or not, I still get homesick from time to time," he admitted. "And I'm in my second year. You're a first year, aren't you?" Cho nodded. "Trust me, you aren't the first nor will you be the last first year student to be homesick. I missed my parents so badly last year, I almost asked them to let me come home and forget this wizarding business."

Cho's eyes widened. "Really? What did you do to get over it?" This boy must have some magical secret, maybe a potion or something that made one stop missing home so much.

"Whenever I started to feel really lonely, I'd write my parents a letter. Even if I didn't have much to write about, I'd still tell them every detail of my day. It made me feel like they were still there in a way. They would still know what was going on in my life." He shrugged. "I'm sure everyone gets through it differently, but that's what worked for me."

"Is that really all you did?" Cho couldn't believe that it was really so simple.

"I'm not saying it worked right away," the boy warned. "It took a couple of weeks of daily letter writing before I started to only need to write every other day, then a couple of times a week...well, you get the idea. Now they write to me more than I do them."

Cho thought about this for a minute. Her parents _had_ told her to write as often as she liked. Maybe they missed her as much as she missed them. She was sure they'd reply back as often as they could. She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, I think I'll try it," she said, feeling a little happier than she had just a few minutes ago.

"I hope it works for you," the boy said, smiling as he brushed by her to enter the owlery. As Cho made her way down the stairs, she heard him call after her, "My name's Cedric, by the way. Cedric Diggory. I hope I see you around!"

Cho turned and answered, "I'm Cho Chang." As she continued on her way, Cho hoped that maybe she'd made a friend, one who could help guide her through the ups and downs of life at Hogwarts.


	6. True Friendship

**A/N: Written for the Summer Camp Challenge Weekly Craft Project.**

 **Mandatory prompt:** "How can you care so little about yourself?"

 **Optional prompts:** (word/action) comfort; (word) moonlight; (dialogue) "And you think I care?"; (word) stumble

* * *

 **True Friendship**

"We figured it out."

Remus stopped writing, his quill poised just above the page of homework he'd been struggling through. As the days got closer to the full moon, his concentration began to falter. All he could think about was what awaited him in that awful moonlight.

"Figured what out?" he asked innocently, eyes never leaving the page. He hoped Sirius was talking about schoolwork and not Remus's condition. His hopes were dashed when he looked up and realized three pairs of eyes were on him, three faces wearing serious expressions.

"Where it is you go every month. And why you have to leave." James spoke quietly. Although the Gryffindor common room was full of students, the four friends were tucked away in a secluded corner, undisturbed by anyone else.

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I've no idea what you're talking about," he finally managed to say, trying not to stumble over his words. "I told you, last month I had to leave because -"

"Because your mother was very ill," Sirius finished. "The month before that, it was because your grandmother had died."

"And there was the time that you were sick and had to spend the week in the hospital wing," Peter added. "But when we snuck in to visit you, you weren't even there."

"Alright, I get it," Remus snapped. "So, what exactly is it you think I get up to every month?" If they guessed correctly, Remus knew he'd lose his friends. He'd probably even have to leave Hogwarts. And after Professor Dumbledore had gone to all the trouble to make special accommodations for him. Where could he go to school now?

"You're a...a werewolf." Sirius whispered this, then looked around to be sure no one else had heard but their small group.

Remus sighed. He wanted to cry, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He'd never had friends before, and it looked as though he was once again friendless. At least his first two years at Hogwarts had been nice. He'd always have the memories of these three to keep him going in his lonely life. "You're right," he affirmed.

He waited patiently for the stinging words, the looks of disgust and repulsion, but they never came. Instead, the three high-fived each other. "We were right!" Peter exclaimed.

"I told you I was smarter than you gave me credit for," James said, shooting Sirius a scathing look.

"Shut it, Potter," Sirius countered. He turned to Remus. "Doesn't it get lonely?"

Remus assumed Sirius meant being a werewolf. "Of course," Remus replied cautiously. "Aren't you - I mean, don't you think I'm - a monster? Aren't you going to run away screaming and tell everyone to stay away from me?"

James scowled. "How can you care so little about yourself?" he demanded. "We don't think you're a monster. Why would you think so little of us?"

"I think you're all much better than I am," Remus answered. "I've never had friends before. At least, not for this long. Whenever someone finds out what I am, they always react the same way. I'm shunned, treated like nothing more than a monster. That's what everyone always calls me when they find out."

"And you think I care?" Sirius growled. "You didn't ask for this. We aren't like most people-"

"Very obvious in your case, mate," James cut in.

Sirius punched James playfully on the arm. "Just tell him the plan, you idiot."

"Plan?" Remus's interest was piqued now. "What plan?"

"We've done some research..."

As James detailed what they intended to do, Remus felt better than he ever had before. It was dangerous, and stupid, and would most likely land them all in heaps of trouble if anyone ever found out. But he knew there was no stopping James and Sirius once they got an idea in their heads, and Peter was all too willing to go along with whatever they wanted. Their unexpected devotion brought Remus comfort. For the first time in his life, he felt like he truly belonged.


	7. Salvia Salvatrix

**A/N:** I've often wondered if Sirius was always rebellious against his parents. Having grown up in the environment he did, it makes sense to me that he wouldn't have been exposed to anything else that would change his mind about his family's beliefs. Hogwarts would probably have been quite the shock, especially being sorted into Gryffindor.

The title for this one is an old Medieval name for the sage plant. It translates to "sage the savior." I thought it was fitting. Plus it just sounds awesome.

 **Written for the Summer Camp Challenge Forum**

 **Bi-Weekly Relay Races:** prompt: sage

* * *

 **Salvia Salvatrix**

Minerva tapped her fingers on her desk, staring at the troubled boy before her. He sat sullenly at one of the front desks, arms crossed, glaring at her. Something had to be done about him. He'd only been at Hogwarts for a month, but he'd been trouble from day one. Hexing and beating up other students, refusing to make any friends, skipping classes... the list went on. Knowing his family's history, Minerva felt that he was at war with himself. It was something she'd been mulling over for the last few weeks.

"Mr. Black," she addressed him. "I have had you in detention twice each week for a month. Do you care to explain yourself?"

Sirius continued to scowl, not even attempting to give her an answer. Sighing, Minerva stood and went to the boy, staring down at him. "As your Head of House, I want to help you, Mr. Black. I can't do that if you don't talk to me."

"I don't need any help, you old bat," Sirius muttered.

"Oh, but I think you do," Minerva replied, choosing to ignore his insult. She squatted down so she was eye level with him. "Tell me, Mr. Black. Your family is one of the oldest pureblood families in our world with a history of producing nothing but Slytherins. How do you feel about having been sorted into Gryffindor?"

Minerva detected a slight change in his expression for a split second, a look of surprise she thought. The scowl returned. "What is this, a detention where we talk about our feelings? No thanks."

"Why do you keep targeting Mr. Potter? Is it because he's what your parents would deem a 'blood traitor' ?" His expression shifted again. Minerva knew she'd hit the mark.

"I'm not supposed to associate with his kind," Sirius replied in disgust. "Mother said so."

"Are you going to let your mother dictate your life, Mr. Black?" When he didn't answer, she continued, "I'm no sage, but I ask you to heed my advice. Don't fight what you want. You're trying to make yourself fit the image of what your family wants. That path will only lead to bitterness. Am I wrong? Am I supposed to assume that you hate being in Gryffindor and that you don't want to be friends with Mr. Potter?"

The boy looked as though he wanted to cry. "Mother and Father will be disappointed in me."

"Life is not always about making others happy. If they truly love you as they should, they will accept it." Minerva moved back to her seat. "Your detention today will be spent reflecting on what I've just said. Think about what you truly want, not what your family expects." She gave him a scolding look. "I don't want to see you in detention for the same offense again."

At the next day's Transfiguration lesson, Minerva smiled when she saw Sirius Black and James Potter sitting side by side in the back of the room, laughing together.


	8. The Visit

**Written for the Summer Camp Challenge Forum Bi-Weekly Relay Races. Prompt used:** "There will never be anyone else like you...if I'm lucky."

* * *

 **The Vist**

It was after midnight in Godric's Hollow. A moonless, cloudless night, the small cluster of homes here was lit only by the dim light of the stars. Nothing moved. Every window was dark.

And so it was that the man who walked silently into the small graveyard went unnoticed. He walked carefully among the gravestones, pausing at each one and reading the names upon them. He finally came upon one and did not move on.

The lonely grave of James and Lily Potter didn't get visitors anymore. In the first few weeks following their tragic and mysterious deaths, throngs of people came to see their resting place. The numbers had dwindled and eventually people stopped coming altogether. This man was the first in twelve years.

He knelt in front of the grave, resting a hand on the stone. Upon closer inspection, one would notice that the man was dirty and haggard in appearance, as though he had spent many years enduring hardship.

He sat like this for a long time, his shoulders shaking as he quietly wept. Taking a few deep, shaky breaths, he finally spoke. "I know I shouldn't be here. This is all my fault. I -" He choked back a sob. "I betrayed you. I may as well have killed you myself."

A slight breeze rustled through the trees, breaking the stillness of the night. "There will never be anyone else like you...if I'm lucky." The man smiled at memories that he hadn't recalled in a very long time. "You befriended me when I had no one else. I wouldn't want anyone to be like you. You can never be replaced. Ever." His smile faded as he stood again and looked down at the grave. "I hope you understand that I did what I had to do. There was no other choice. I don't expect you to forgive me. Just understand."

With that, the man named Peter Pettigrew turned from the grave and Apparated back to the Burrow, transforming and once again becoming Scabbers the rat.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, this one was a bit random, and at first I was writing about Sirius, but I decided to go for that little twist at the end. Who knows, maybe somewhere deep down inside, Peter felt just the slightest bit of remorse for betraying his friends. He made the wrong choices and felt trapped by them. I don't know. I've been trying to cut Peter some slack lately. He couldn't have been so bad his entire life. Sirius and James thought he was cool enough to be their friend.

Anyway, my ramble is over. I hope you enjoyed this!


	9. Giving In

**Pairing the Character Drabble Challenge - Week 5: Hermione Granger**

* * *

 **Giving In**

Remus couldn't help but watch her, even now, when she was in his arms. He'd watched her grow from a time-travelling third year into a beautiful and confident young woman. If he were being truly honest, he could say that he had fallen for her that first day, on the Hogwarts Express. But it had been wrong then. She was his student and nearly twenty years younger. No matter how much she flirted (and oh, had she flirted with him), he resisted the temptation.

But no more.

As he captured her lips in a tender kiss, Remus knew there would be no going back now that he'd given in. Hermione was his forever.


	10. Inheritance

**Flash Fiction Competition: teddy bear**

* * *

 **Inheritance**

Frowning, Petunia considered the open box before her. It was a box her mother had given her a few years ago that had just been tossed into the cupboard under the stairs, slowly buried under other odds and ends, forgotten until now. Now that her nephew had outgrown a crib, she needed a place for him. She refused to put him upstairs with Dudley, or even in the second bedroom next to Dudley's. She didn't want Harry's strangeness affecting Dudley.

The box had Petunia's named scrawled across it in her mother's neat handwriting, but the contents were most definitely not hers. Several drawings made by a young child were neatly folded up inside, as well as various little toys, a doll with blond hair and a purple dress, and a teddy bear that appeared as though it had been loved a bit too much. There was a small hole in one of its feet and one eye was dangerously close to falling out. All of these items belonged to her dead sister, Lily.

Petunia was just about to shut the box and take it to the trash when a small hand darted inside and grabbed the teddy bear. "Mine?" Harry's brilliant green eyes, so like her sister's, stared at her questioningly as he hugged the bear close.

Petunia made to snatch the bear out of his grip, but she hesitated. True, she didn't want him knowing anything about his parents in the hopes that his abnormalities might not manifest themselves. The less the boy knew, the better things would be for her family. But was a bear so very bad? There was no clear indication that it had belonged to Lily, aside from Petunia's own memory of Lily dragging the bear around everywhere with her for several years before outgrowing it.

Petunia closed up the box quickly before he had a chance to take anything else. "Fine," she snapped. "But the first time I see it out of your room, I'll throw it away."

Harry's face lit up. "Mine!" He ran off, dragging his inherited bear along by one arm. Despite her deep hatred of the boy's parents, Petunia couldn't help but smile. There had been a time, long ago, when she had loved a child with brilliant green eyes, toting that very teddy bear around. Petunia missed those days, but still pushed the memories away. There was no going back to that.


	11. Up To The Challenge

**Greek Mythology Category Competiton -** Atalanta: Write about Ginny Weasley

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition** \- Week 15: Ginny Weasley (Pairing: Ginny/Oliver)

 **Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank** \- Writing Prompts: 52. Secret Relationship

* * *

 **Up To The Challenge**

"I want you to move in with me, Gin."

Ginny freezes, brush pausing in her hair. She looks at Oliver in the mirror, still in bed, propping himself up with one arm as he watches her. The blanket covers him from the waist down, his chest still bare. She doesn't respond to him, just continues brushing her long red hair, trying to process what he's just said.

Setting her brush down when she's finished, she moves back to the bed, sitting on the edge of it cautiously. "What did you say?" she asks, voice barely above a whisper. She does not look him in the eye. She can't.

"I want you to move in with me," he repeats. "I'm tired of waking up every morning to see you getting ready to leave me. I want to lay in bed with you all day sometimes, just the two of us. I want everyone to know about what we have, Ginny. I'm tired of hiding." He sits up and puts his arms around her, kissing her hair lightly.

"But what will happen if our teams find out, Oliver?" She thinks this is a very valid question. Their two teams, the Holyhead Harpies and Puddlemere United, are bitter rivals. If their respective captains discovered this relationship existed, there could be even more tension between the teams. She and Oliver have worked so hard to keep things a secret up until now and he wants to throw all that away? "I don't think I need to remind you that Gwenog has a temper to rival an actual harpy's."

"I don't care anymore," he shoots back.

"And my parents," she continues, as though he hasn't spoken, "as it is right now, they think I'm just staying with some girls from the team on the nights I don't come home. How can I explain to them that I've been sleeping with you for months? Dad will never let me live with you unless we're married." She is scared. She's not sure why. She loves Oliver more than she's ever loved anyone. She shouldn't be afraid. And yet, the thought of taking that next step in their relationship, making things serious, scares her.

"Then marry me," Oliver whispers in her ear. "I love you. If they only way I can have you here with me is to make you my wife, then I'm prepared to do just that. If I have to fight the Harpies and your family all at once just to have you, then I will."

Ginny stiffens. If moving in with him scared her before, this scares her even more. She opens her mouth to tell him no, that this is all a bad idea, but something stops her. She sees her reflection in the mirror, sees her parents' features in herself. Her parents, who have worked so hard to give all of their children good lives. All they've ever wanted is to see her happy. If she is happy with Oliver, they will understand. And as far as her teammates are concerned, who she decides to be in a relationship with is her business and not theirs. Her personal life shouldn't affect the team. So what is there to be afraid of, really? _Nothing,_ she thinks. _Nothing at all._

She turns to him, cupping his face in her hands. Staring deep into his eyes, she sees nothing but love there. She can tell he's totally serious. Now she is assured of her answer. "I'll want you to meet my parents," she finally replies. "Talk to my dad and my brothers. They'll need a lot of convincing that you'll take good care of me and be the best husband you can be."

He smiles and kisses her. "I think I'm up for the challenge."

Ginny smiles back at him, thinking that he has no idea just how challenging it will be.


	12. That's What Friends Are For

**Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Week 16 - Pansy

 **The Homework Challenge:** Multiple choice - word prompts (loyal, surprise, broom, secret, giant, happy)

 **Word count:** 492

* * *

 **That's What Friends Are For**

When Marcus spotted Pansy's tear-streaked face standing at the curb, one bag at her feet and another secured over her shoulder, he wanted to keep driving. Keep driving straight to Draco's flat, where he would beat him senseless for being so stupid as to break Pansy's heart.

Pansy had called him not an hour ago, sobbing. When she'd calmed down sufficiently, she asked him to pick her up a few blocks from Draco's building. She'd walked in on Draco and Astoria in bed together. For Pansy, this was a surprise. She'd loved Draco for years, practically worshiped him, and had been ecstatic when he'd asked her out and, some months later, to live with him. For Marcus, the betrayal was no great secret. The Flints and the Malfoys were close friends and as a consequence, the two boys had seen a lot of each other as children, despite the five years between them. Draco had always been cunning and charming, knowing just what to say to deceive those around him to get his way. Marcus knew that Draco had been looking to get laid and Pansy had been all too willing. He'd known this would happen, but saying anything to her would only cause problems.

Pansy picked up her bag as soon as he stopped and opened the door, the cool, crisp October air rushing in as she did so. "Thanks for this," she said as she got in, tossing her bags over the seat behind her. "I'm glad one man in my life isn't a giant asshole. It's good to know you're always such a loyal friend."

 _Friend._ How badly he wished she'd see him as more than that. He'd been in love with her for probably as long as she'd been in love with Draco. He'd confessed his love once, several years ago, but she had wanted to remain friends. He'd been happy that she hadn't distanced herself after that. Just being near her was enough if he couldn't have her for his own.

"What did he say when you caught him shagging your best friend?" Marcus said, trying to hold in the worst of his anger. Draco had always been able to sweet talk his way out of sticky situations.

Pansy shrugged, wiping at her cheeks with her hands. "Didn't seem to care. Told me he was bored with me. And so I got angry and started chasing him with a broom."

Marcus couldn't help but laugh loudly at this. The image of Draco, probably naked, running around his flat to avoid an enraged Pansy and her broom was an amusing image. Once he started to laugh, Pansy joined in. The sound of her laughter gave him hope that she would be alright. Maybe sooner rather than later, she would get over her feelings for Draco. And maybe, just maybe, once she'd recovered from this pain, she'd see that he could love her in a way Draco never had.


	13. Accidental Love (RonKatie)

**Characters You Hate Challenge:** Ron/Katie

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** 17: Eros - Write about falling in love.

 **Word Count: 791**

* * *

 **Accidental Love**

Katie looks up from her book when she hears someone approaching. It is all she can do to keep from groaning and rolling her eyes when she sees who it is. Of all the people who could come visit her in the hospital wing, it has to be him.

"H-hey," Ron stutters nervously, not meeting her gaze. He is clutching about a half dozen small orange flowers in one hand. They already look droopy. "I just wanted to, y'know, stop by and make sure you were, uh, alright. I just didn't get a chance until now."

"Thanks," Katie says, trying to keep the disgust from her voice. _I think._ He hands her the flowers. She takes them quickly and, feeling sorry for the poor things, puts them in the glass of water on the table beside her bed.

"I'm glad to see you're not, uh, bleeding anymore." Ron's face flushes crimson. "Um, sorry about that."

Despite her misgivings when he first entered the hospital wing, Katie thinks he looks almost cute now. She supposes she shouldn't really be mad at him for what happened. After all, he didn't really mean to hit her in the face with a Quaffle. And he wasn't the one who gave her something that made the nosebleed worse.

"It's alright," she assures him. "Madame Pomfrey's letting me out this afternoon." Katie felt that staying two days in the hospital wing for a severe nosebleed was a bit much, but Madame Pomfrey was always overly cautious.

"Um, that's great," Ron says. He still hasn't quite been able to make eye contact with her for more than a second or two. An awkward silence hangs between them. He opens his mouth to speak but seems to think better of it. Trying again, he says, "So, I guess I'll see you around then," before turning to leave.

"Wait," Katie says, wondering where this idea even came from or why she thought it was a good one. She supposes she just feels bad for thinking so poorly of him. "Would you - that is, will you walk me back to the common room this afternoon? I just don't like to walk around the castle alone. It seems so...lonely, I guess. Don't you think?" _Merlin, I sound like an idiot,_ she thinks.

"Oh, yeah," he says, the most confident he's sounded the entire time he's been here. "I'd be happy to do that. No problem at all. I'll see you then, I guess." This time he does leave.

"What did I just do?" Katie whispers to herself after he's gone.

* * *

Months pass. Ron and Katie spend more and more time together during Quidditch practice and when they aren't in classes. That walk back to the common room opened the door to something neither of them ever imagined they'd find in each other. Katie is especially surprised by this. She never gave Ron a second thought before, but that mishap at Quidditch practice made her take notice.

By the end of Katie's seventh year, she and Ron are nearly inseparable. They sit quietly across from each other on the train home, Katie reading and Ron looking out the window at the passing wilderness. Eventually, sensing that something is on his mind, she puts her book down. She moves to the opposite seat and sits next to him, slipping her hand into his. "What is it?" she asks.

Looking over at her, Ron smiles and shakes his head. "You know me too well. You always seem to know when something's bothering me." He kisses her slowly, seeming to savor every second. When he finally pulls away, he says, "I just feel like this is it, Katie. You're off on your own now. I won't be able to see you for a while." He pauses and looks down at their joined hands before continuing. "What if you find someone better than me? Better looking, smarter, richer, whatever." He looks back up at her, his eyes full of doubt. "I don't have much to offer you. At least, not as much as some people."

Katie leans against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Is that all? I don't want you to worry, Ron. I'm happy with you. I don't care how much money you have, you're smarter than you give yourself credit for, and you are the handsomest man I know. And I love you."

"Y-you do?" He sounds shocked. She hasn't said those words to him before now, but she's never been more sure of her feelings for anyone.

"Without a doubt." She raises her her head to look at him. He is grinning broadly.

"I love you too, Katie." He kisses her again, leaving her with no doubt that he means it.


	14. Inside

**Pairing the Character Drabble Challenge:** Week 17 - Fleur Delacour (Fleur/Cedric)

 **Word Count:** 317

* * *

 **Inside**

Fleur watches them from the safety of the carriage. She has seen them together often since the Yule Ball, Cedric and Cho. Madame had insisted that she let one of the young men from Beauxbatons accompany her, and so she had been unable to talk to Cedric about going together.

She had been able to dance with him once at the ball. Unlike most of the male population currently inhabiting Hogwarts, Cedric didn't staring at her longingly. They chatted a little, laughed a bit, and he was a perfect gentleman the entire time. It was then that she fell in love with him.

But he only has eyes for Cho.

They walk across the grounds, holding hands, seemingly oblivious to everything but each other. Fleur, frustrated by her inability to change the situation, turns away.

* * *

Fleur lies awake in her bed. It is nearly dawn and she hasn't closed her eyes the entire night. The final task has ended, the Triwizard Tournament has drawn to a close.

Cedric is dead.

She had seen his lifeless body, his eyes frozen open in surprise. She remembers those eyes when they were alive, full of kindness and mirth. She wishes that she hadn't seen those eyes for the last time when they were empty and devoid of happiness.

It is only now, hours later, that she allows herself to grieve for him. She wants to scream, to sob, to curse this horrible injustice. Not wanting to wake the rest of the girls sleeping nearby, she instead allows her tears to fall freely and silently. She cries for Cedric, for the things he won't get to do, the life he won't get to live. She cries because her heart is broken.

Tomorrow, she will still be the Fleur that everyone knows, at least on the outside. Inside, she will be different. In her heart, she will always grieve for Cedric Diggory.


	15. Quidditch is the Key

**A/N:** So, this is the first time I've written anything NextGen. Cut me some slack if it's not the greatest. That being said, I think it's a rather cute little story. Enjoy!

 **Ice Cream Factory Challenge:** maple & hazelnut (Bill Weasley & Rose Weasley)

 **In 24 Hours Challenge Prompts:** (word) Quidditch; (word) picnic; (word) disaster; (dialogue) "What are you two doing?"; (dialogue) "Why do these things always happen to me?"

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Poseidon: Write a fic set at Shell Cottage.

 **Word Count:** 809

* * *

 **Quidditch is the Key**

For the first time in her short life, Rose Granger-Weasley would be without her parents. Her mother and father had decided that they needed to take a holiday together, a holiday that didn't include children. Rose had not been happy about this.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" she'd protested when they'd told her.

"What do you mean, Rosie?" her father had asked. She could tell he was trying not to smile.

"I never get to do anything fun." This had elicited laughter from both of her parents, but Rose didn't understand what was so funny. She certainly didn't think being left out was funny.

Despite her protests, she and her brother Hugo had been brought to Shell Cottage to spend two weeks with their aunt, uncle, and older cousins. Other than brief visits during the holidays, Rose didn't get to see these members of her family very often. She liked them well enough, but didn't really know them all that well. She didn't see how she would be able to have fun here.

It was going to be a very long two weeks.

After her mother had kissed her goodbye (in front of everyone, much to Rose's embarrassment), her father lifted her up in his arms and hugged her.

"Try to have fun, Rosie," he said as he held her. "It won't be a disaster, I promise. Your Uncle Bill can be a lot of fun."

Rose tried not to cry when her parents finally left. She felt a hand on top of her head and looked up to see Uncle Bill smiling down at her. "Don't worry, we'll all have so much fun together that these two weeks will fly by."

Rose didn't believe him.

* * *

Once she was settled in the room she would be sharing with Dominique, Bill was certain that Rose planned to stay there. She hadn't even unpacked her things, her clothes staying in the bag they'd come in. The only thing she'd taken out had a been a book that seemed as though it was too large for a six year old. _Well, she is Hermione's daughter,_ Bill reasoned.

It was just before lunch when Bill tapped on the partially opened door to the girls' room. Rose was alone, the other children having gone outside to play. "Mind if I come in?" he asked when Rose looked up from her book. She didn't say anything, just closed her book and set it aside. He took this as an invitation, so he entered the room and sat on the bed next to her. "I know you miss your mum and dad," he began, hoping to get her to open up. "But your aunt and cousins and I want you and Hugo to feel welcome while you're here."

Rose didn't look at him and didn't say anything.

Bill cleared his throat, starting to feel uncomfortable. "Well, what would you like to do? We should do something fun together." He waited for her to make a suggestion, but still she refused to speak. "How about a picnic on the beach? Victoire loves to have picnics on the beach and collect seashells."

Nothing.

"Or maybe we could all go to a Quidditch match?" he tried. If she was a Weasley, she had to have some kind of appreciation for the sport.

Bill had finally hit on the right thing. She looked up at him, poorly disguising her excitement at this new topic. "A Quidditch match?"

Relieved that she'd finally spoken, he asked, "Do you like Quidditch?"

This seemed to melt away the last of her resolve to stay angry with them all. "I love Quidditch! I want to play for Gryffindor someday, just like Dad did!" She launched into a rather enthusiastic description of Ron's Quidditch career, and despite already knowing everything she was telling him, he listened as though it were new information. She'd opened up to him and he didn't want to ruin it.

"What are you two doing?" Fleur interrupted Rose's story about how she imagined her own Quidditch career would play out. His wife smiled fondly at them.

"We're talking about how Rose is going to be a famous Quidditch player someday," Bill replied with a chuckle.

"Can we have a picnic on the beach, Aunt Fleur?" Rose asked enthusiastically. "Uncle Bill said we should."

"Of course," Fleur said. "Dominique can show you 'ow she finds zee best shells."

"And we can go to a Quidditch match sometime too, right?" She turned back to Bill hopefully.

"Absolutely," he agreed. The smile that brightened his niece's face made him feel hopeful that she would enjoy her time with them.

Two weeks later, Bill knew Rose had truly warmed up to them when she asked her parents, "When can I come back to visit?" Apparently, Quidditch was the key to earning Rose's admiration.


	16. Affair

**Ice Cream Factory Challenge:** strawberry and dutch honey (Ron Weasley and Fleur Delacour)

 **Word Count:** 437

* * *

 **Affair**

Not for the first time that night, Ron wondered how they had let things go so far.

He'd had a fight with Hermione. These fights were common enough with them, but there was something different about this one. He'd actually wanted to hit her. He didn't even know where the urge came from because he'd never seen his father raise a hand against his mother. He'd stormed out of the house before he could act on that urge, Hermione screaming at him to come back.

Ron's first thought had been to go to the bar a few blocks away from their London home, his usual safe haven after a fight. But he knew she'd come looking for him there. He needed somewhere to go that she wouldn't immediately discover.

He knew that Bill was in Egypt, but Fleur was still home. Victoire was still a baby, and Fleur didn't like to take her far from home just yet. Most of his exchanges with his sister-in-law felt a bit awkward as he'd been so completely enchanted by her the first time they'd met, and she knew this. Still, Hermione wouldn't think to look there.

Fleur had seemed surprised but pleased to find Ron on the other side of her door at Shell Cottage. Once she'd invited him in and settled them both in with a cup of tea, he'd explained everything to her. She'd listened silently and attentively as he vented every pent up feeling. He'd found it rather easy to talk to her when no one else was around.

"I just - I don't think I love her anymore. Can you understand that?"

It was Ron's turn to be surprised as Fleur's stoic expression crumbled and she started to cry. She explained that she felt the same way about Bill. He was so absorbed in his work as of late that he barely noticed her anymore. She suspected there might be another woman in Egypt, as he never argued when she wanted to stay behind, rather seeming eager for her to do so. The love she'd once felt for him was gone.

A comforting hug, a reassuring touch of the hand, had escalated far too quickly for Ron to remember who had made the first move. Now, after it was all over, he could still taste her on his lips, still feel her soft skin against his, still hear her moaning his name. He knew he should feel guilty, but he didn't. He couldn't regret this night with Fleur.

He didn't know what the future held for any of them, but he never wanted to forget this.


	17. Under My Umbrella

**A Through Z Challenge: Umbrella**

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition: Remus/Lily**

 **Word Count: 334**

* * *

 **Under My Umbrella**

"Would you like to join me, Remus?"

Lily stood next to him, holding a large black umbrella. "I see you planned ahead," he said, indicating the umbrella.

Lily nodded. "Much better then running through the rain like those idiots." She motioned towards James, Sirius, and Peter, who were running across the grounds to the greenhouses, their bags held over their heads. They would be soaked through by the time they got to class. "Do they not know the Impervious Charm yet?"

Remus laughed. "I'm sure they do, they just act without thinking and Peter follows along. You know how they are."

Lily rolled her eyes. "All too well." She moved the umbrella from her right hand to her left, moving closer to him so that he was covered as well. "Shall we?"

They started walking in the direction of the greenhouses, the ground spongy beneath their feet. "Why aren't you using a spell?" Remus knew that having grown up as a Muggle, Lily loved using magic at every opportunity. He was genuinely curious as to why she had chosen not to this time.

Lily smiled. "My mum got this umbrella for me for my last birthday. She'll want to know that I got to use it at some point and I don't want to lie to her."

Remus almost wished he hadn't asked. This was just one more thing that made her seem even more perfect to him. He would never tell anyone, especially not his friends, that he longed to hold her hand right now. James was determined to win Lily over and Remus would stand aside and let him do it. He was too afraid of losing his friends to act on his feelings. He would have to settle for small moments like these.

By the time they reached the greenhouses and class started, Remus was already wishing that it would rain every day for the rest of their time at Hogwarts just so he could walk with Lily under that umbrella.


	18. Wish

**The Gigantic Harry Potter Collectables Challenge:** Shooting Star: (scenario) watching a shooting star

 **Word Count:** 408

* * *

 **Wish**

Hermione didn't feel like reading for a change. Ever since Ron had left them, she'd been doing her best to help Harry continue the search for the horcruxes, but tonight, she just couldn't read one more page. She was worried about Ron and wondered if he was alright wherever he was.

The tent felt so empty without him. His absence was a daily reminder of just how important he was to her. Hermione had grown used to being with him nearly every day for the last few years of her life. Nothing seemed right now that he was gone.

Blinking back tears, Hermione decided that she needed a change of scenery. Pulling on her jacket, she stepped outside into the cool night air. It was a clear, moonless night, perfect for stargazing, which was exactly what Harry seemed to be doing.

She knew Harry was struggling with Ron's absence as well. Ron was his best friend. They had been through a lot together. While this wasn't the first falling out between the two friends, this time was different. Then, they had been at school, where they were safe within the castle walls. Now, they were all in danger no matter where they went and Ron was out there somewhere alone.

Standing next to Harry, Hermione looked up, trying to see what he saw. Within a few seconds, a shooting star streaked across the sky. "Harry, look!"

"I've been seeing them off and on for the last half hour," Harry said. "They're so much easier to see out here in the wilderness."

"I always used to make wishes on them when I was a little girl," Hermione said, smiling at the memory. Her smile faded as another shooting star flashed by overhead. _Look where those wishes got me,_ she thought sadly. _My parents...Ron...they're all out of my reach._ "Do you think...he's seeing them, wherever he is?"

Harry put an arm around her shoulders. "He'll come back, Hermione," he said. "I know he will."

Hermione felt strangely comforted by Harry's words. If he could be so positive, then why couldn't she? It was difficult to do, but she would try.

They watched silently for quite some time as the meteor shower went on. With every shooting star, Hermione sent up a simple wish: To see Ron alive again, standing in front of her with that familiar smile on his face. If she could have that, things would be alright again.


	19. Treasured Moment (NevilleHermione)

**Pairing the Character - Drabble Competition:** Neville/Hermione

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** 38\. Echo: Write about unrequited love.

* * *

 **Treasured Moment**

As he rested on a large chunk of the castle that had been blown off by an explosion, Neville thought of Hermione, the girl he had admired from afar for years. He had seen her around during the battle, the sight of her still alive and well keeping him going. Even after all these years, he still couldn't shake these feelings for her.

"Neville." He looked up at the sound of her voice to find her standing over him, hands stuck in the back pockets of her pants, her hair in disarray, her face dirty and bruised. It was as though he had summoned her with his thoughts. "Do you mind if I sit?"

Neville moved over to the edge of the chunk of stone, leaving just enough space for her to sit next to him, the barest bit of space remaining between them. "You were really brave today, Neville." She smiled at him and Neville felt the warmth of that smile fill him. "I would never have thought it of you seven years ago, when you were a nervous little boy who kept losing his toad." She turned her gaze to Harry and Ron, who were standing by the entrance with Professor McGonagall. "But then, we've all changed since then, haven't we?"

"I love you, Hermione." He couldn't stand it anymore. He'd stood up to the forces of darkness and almost died in the process. Why should he be afraid of confessing his feelings to her? She might be unattainable, but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

Hermione turned back to him, eyes widening in shock. She opened her mouth to speak several times, but no words came out. Finally she looked down at her hands clasped together in her lap, her mouth twitching up into a sad smile. "Neville, I – I love you as a friend and nothing more. Ron and I – "

"I know," Neville cut her off. "I've always known you liked him. I could just tell. I knew I could never have you, but that didn't stop me from wanting you. I don't expect anything to change between us. I just wanted you to know."

Hermione looked back up at him, the sad smile never leaving her face. "I'm sorry."

Neville shook his head. "Don't be. I'm not. I'm just glad you're my friend. If you're happy with Ron, then I'm fine. That's all I need."

Hermione pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his cheek. "I hope you can find your happiness someday, Neville." Giving him one last glance, Hermione rejoined Ron and Harry. As her hand slipped into Ron's, Neville saw the look of pure love that passed between the two. He had no doubt that they were perfectly suited for each other and that Ron would take good care of her. Even though he had found himself jealous of Ron at times over the years for being the object of her affection, Neville didn't feel that way now.

Even if she could never be his, Neville would always treasure the feel of her lips against his skin.


	20. Ghosts of the Past

**A/N:** I should probably note that all of the dialogue in this is taken directly from Prisoner of Azkaban (book), word for word. Everything else is my original work.

 **The 'Without' Challenge -** Pain

* * *

 **Ghosts of the Past**

"I heard my dad. That's the first time I've ever heard him – he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it..."

The words shot through Remus's heart like a well-aimed arrow hitting its mark. It was the first time anyone had spoken about James in front of him in years.

"You heard James?" Remus tried to keep his voice even, but still his emotions came through in those three simple words.

"You didn't know my dad, did you?"

"I – I did, as a matter of fact. We were friends at Hogwarts." He hardly knew what he was saying. Friends didn't seem like a strong enough word. Best friends. Brothers. They had shared a bond stronger than blood. James, Sirius, and Peter had shown him kindness when no one else would. The thought of Sirius and Peter made his heart twinge again. He forced himself to focus on Harry's lesson when the boy insisted that he have one more try.

As soon as the boggart was safely in its case once more and Harry had left the darkened classroom, Remus sat heavily in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. He had put all of his energy into surviving in the twelve years since Sirius's betrayal and the deaths of James, Lily, and Peter. It was difficult for him to make a living, especially once his employers discovered his affliction. He'd had more jobs than he could count; in fact, he didn't bother to keep track now, only noting the names of the villages he couldn't seek work in anymore so he didn't suffer the humiliation of stinging words and cruel glances.

Remus had been so busy focusing on surviving that he had pushed all thoughts of his friends aside. The memory of them grieved him and so it was better to not think of them. Harry's memories, the sounds of his parents being murdered in front of him, had dragged all of Remus's memories to the surface. Their faces flicked through his mind now, a torturous slide show of his past that made him choke back a sob.

Taking a deep breath, Remus forced himself to stand. It wouldn't do to dwell on any of it. He gathered up the case containing the boggart and left the classroom, vowing to leave the ghosts of his past behind as well.


	21. My Brother's Betrayer

**Generator: Character, Ship, Triad -** Step 1: Regulus Black

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition -** Coeus: Write about a member of the Black family

 **Harry Potter Collectables Challenge -** A Hogwarts Letter for Harry: (scenario) Receiving Hogwarts letter (not Harry)

 **Word Count:** 804

* * *

 **My Brother's Betrayer**

"Enter." The voice of his father rang through the door after Regulus had knocked. Hands shaking, Regulus opened the door and entered his father's study.

When Kreacher had informed him that Father wished to see him in his study, Regulus had immediately been overcome with a sense of dread. Too many times his father had called either himself or Sirius to that room, often to berate them for some blunder or other they'd made. Although Father was usually far harsher with Sirius than with his youngest son, Regulus still feared the man.

The familiar smell of old books surrounded him as he stepped across the threshold and closed the door behind him. With a jolt, Regulus realized that his mother stood by his father's chair behind the desk, looking as proud and imposing as ever. Mother had never harmed him, but he had heard the fights she had with Sirius, had heard her slapping her oldest son for his rebellious nature and disdain of the things that she held dear. Regulus feared her as much as he feared Father.

Stopping just in front of the desk, Regulus clasped his hands together in front of him and stared unblinkingly at his parents. _Show no weakness._ They'd drilled this into him from a young age. He must not appear afraid. Fear was weakness.

"You wished to see me?" Regulus spoke slowly and quietly, doing his best to keep the tremble in his hands from showing through in his voice.

Father picked up an envelope and tossed it to the other side of his desk. It landed at the edge of the smooth surface in front of Regulus. "This came for you today. Open it." There was a hardness to his voice.

Willing his hands not to shake, Regulus reached for the envelope and broke the seal. He pulled a piece of parchment from inside and, unfolding it, read:

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

This was all he needed to read. "It says I've been accepted at Hogwarts." A thrill of excitement filled him. He would go to Hogwarts, he would be able to see his brother again without their parents ruining everything –

"As I suspected." Mother sounded proud. "Orion, I know what you would wish, but we must send him to Hogwarts."

Regulus felt his mood plummet again. "What do you mean? Father, what is she talking about?"

Father's brow furrowed. Regulus realized too late that he'd been asking too many questions, something Father disliked. "It was my wish, after the disastrous Sorting of your brother, to send you to Durmstrang." Father's face contorted with fury and he spat the word _brother_ as though it tasted foul. "It is a fine school, based on the meetings I've had with the Headmaster. He shares our belief that Mudbloods and other such filth do not belong in a school of magical learning. The emphasis there is on learning the ways of the Dark Arts."

"However," Mother continued, "we believe now that someone must keep an eye on Sirius. He will tell us nothing about his activities at Hogwarts. He must be reigned in and made to uphold the ancient traditions and beliefs of the Black family. It is too late to get him into Slytherin, but I refuse to believe that all is lost where he is concerned."

Regulus had a sinking feeling; he knew where this was going.

"You will be our informant," Father said. "You will go to Hogwarts, you will be Sorted into Slytherin, and you will keep us informed of Sirius's actions at all times."

This was the last thing in the world that Regulus wanted to do. Instead of being able to spend time with his brother as he wished, he would have to play spy. He would never be able to hide this from Sirius; he had never been able to keep such things from his brother. However, he knew that he now had no choice. Mother and Father had been outraged when Sirius had broken tradition and been the first Black in the history of the family to be Sorted into a House other than Slytherin. Regulus did not want to suffer the vicious backlash that Sirius had suffered at the hands of their mother, nor did he want to receive an equally vicious tongue-lashing from Father. He would have to be the son that they had expected Sirius to be. He would have to betray his brother; the only other option was to betray his parents and suffer their wrath.

Regulus refolded the letter and bowed to his parents. "As you wish," he acquiesced. He only hoped that Sirius could forgive him someday.


	22. For Better Or Worse (MollyArthur)

**A/N:** For SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff for the OTP Swap #2. Pairing: Molly/Arthur

 **Word Count:** 943

* * *

 **For Better Or Worse**

"For better or worse..."

Arthur and Molly say those words and mean them, with no idea what the best or the worst could possibly be.

* * *

"It's a boy!"

They hear these words many times in the first decade. Each time, they smile at each other and gaze lovingly into the eyes of their newborn son, proud of the family they're building together. Arthur sees tears in Molly's eyes when Fred and George are born only months after the deaths of her own twin brothers, Fabian and Gideon.

Those intervening months have been some of the worst of their years together as Molly tries to work through her grief. She has the children to care for, which distracts her, but at night, when the house is silent except for the occasional clanking from the ghoul in the attic, he can hear her quietly crying. He always reaches for her in the dark, letting her know that he is there, that he will always be there. For better or worse.

* * *

"It's a girl!"

Finally, a daughter. Arthur knows that Molly loves their six sons with all her heart, but she has longed for a daughter, a girl to pass her motherly advice onto. Finally, at long last, she has that. Arthur is happy for her.

They have agreed that this child will be the last. They cannot afford to keep having children. Even though Molly never complains, he knows their poverty bothers her. Not because she is materialistic; that is one thing that Molly has never been. She only worries for the children, worries that they may not have the things that they need, especially as they grow. Many a night he has felt her tossing and turning in bed, knowing that these thoughts are keeping her awake. He always does his best to reassure her that they will be fine, but even he worries about it sometimes.

Still, Molly never leaves his side, despite the fact that he doesn't want to move up in the Ministry. She knows that he loves his job, and that is enough for her. For better or worse, she stays with him, even if she may not always understand him.

* * *

Years of peace. They have not known peace from the threat of You-Know-Who in the entire course of their marriage. It seems strange to not worry that he may not make it home someday and leave Molly and the children alone and destitute. They settle into a quiet life, sending one child after another off to school. The house grows quieter with each passing year, the summer being the only time now that all of them are home together.

Molly cries as they see Bill off to Egypt. She is proud of their son, Arthur knows this, but this is the first child that they have had to let go. The house seems quieter than ever with Bill gone and the twins on their way to their first year at Hogwarts.

The year that Ginny goes to Hogwarts is the hardest. He comes home from work on that first day to find Molly wandering the house, looking lost. It is too quiet. Too still. Too empty. He gathers her in his arms and strokes her hair. "It's alright, Mollywobbles," he quietly reassures her. "I'm still here with you. For better or worse."

* * *

War again. The old fears have returned. They talk so much about it during the day that at night, in the time before they fall asleep, they just hold each other, enjoying the silent time they have together. There is danger everywhere and it's getting worse with each passing day. They cherish these nights, this time they have.

Arthur is attacked by a snake. The pain is horrible. He thinks he is going to die. He doesn't want to die. What about the children? What about Molly? How will they survive without him?  
He sees her. It feels like a dream. Maybe this is what the afterlife is like. He gets to spend the rest of eternity gazing into her beautiful hazel eyes, her red hair shining in the bright light around her.

She speaks to him. He realizes this is real. He's alive. Somehow, he's alive. Her eyes are filled with worry for him. Even though he is the one lying in a hospital bed, he comforts her. "I'm not going anywhere," he says as he squeezes her hand. "You're stuck with me, for better or worse."

* * *

Fred is dead. Their precious son, dead. Arthur has no words to comfort Molly with this time. He can only hold her and stroke her hair as she weeps over the body of their son. Arthur doesn't know how they can go on now. Death can tear a family apart, he has seen it many times before. Will she blame him? He feels like he could have done more to save Fred. Maybe if he'd been there, Fred would still be alive. Or maybe not. There is no way to know.

They spend the next weeks mourning the losses they've suffered in the final battle. His fears of their destruction prove to be unfounded. Arthur feels like they are closer than ever. They cling to each other every night, recounting their memories of Fred, sometimes laughing, sometimes crying together. It is a difficult time for them, but they lean on each other.

Even though their future seems uncertain, Arthur knows that he will always have her love to strengthen and guide him. He will always have her. For better or worse.


	23. Wedding Night (RegulusAstoria)

**A/N:** I made Astoria about 20 years younger in this to have her be closer in age to Regulus.

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Astoria/Regulus

 **Word Count:** 500

* * *

 **Wedding Night**

Regulus stared across the room at his new bride as he closed the door behind him. She stood nervously in the middle of the room in her white dress. Their marriage had been arranged, Astoria promised to him on the day of her birth, when Regulus was only two years old. They had been forced to interact many times over the intervening years, their conversations awkward and polite, but without any kind of feeling between them. She was a pretty girl of eighteen now, freshly graduated from Hogwarts, and there was no denying that Regulus found her attractive. But attraction was all it was; he knew almost nothing about her personality, her likes and dislikes, every little quirk that made her Astoria. But he vowed to learn.

Their parents expected nothing more than an heir from them. Love was of no consequence so long as the family lines continued uninterrupted by dirty blood. Regulus didn't know if he could ever learn to love her, but he did want to have a good relationship with her. He didn't want the strictly business type of marriage his parents had.

Astoria was trembling when he took her hand. She felt so fragile. "Please, don't be afraid of me, Astoria," he said. Her dark eyes, wide with fear, locked on him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Astoria's voice shook as she spoke. "But we – we have to – " She blushed.

"Yes, eventually," he said. "I can hold them off for a while, but they will want – proof at some point. An heir is the only thing that will satisfy them."

"I can't – not now." She bit her lip.

Regulus drew her close to him, enveloping her in his arms. She stiffened against him. "I'm not going to make you do anything right now. All I ask is that you let me get to know you. I want to know everything about you, Astoria. I want us to at least be friends. We're both stuck in this situation, so we're better off working together to make the best of it."

Astoria pulled away from him enough to look up at him. He could tell she was considering his words, weighing his sincerity. "You really mean that." It was more statement than question.

Regulus nodded. "I want to be completely honest with you in everything."

Astoria smiled at him for the first time that day, a genuine smile. He wanted nothing more than to make her smile like that every day. She pulled him to the bed and sat beside him. They stayed like that for hours, talking late into the night, getting to know each other. She relaxed more and more as time passed, much to his relief.

Regulus knew it would take some time, but already he felt himself falling for her. As he watched her sleep in their shared bed, he vowed to protect her from his family, no matter what it cost him.


	24. Unbreakable (OrionWalburga)

**A/N:** I've often wondered if sometimes witches and wizards make unbreakable vows in place of traditional wedding vows. That would take a lot of devotion if you ask me! Anyway, I thought I would incorporate that idea into the Black family as a long-held tradition. I hope you enjoy!

 **Fanfiction World Adventures II Round 6:** Queensland, Australia - Capricorn Caves - (word) ancient; (dialogue) "You did remember to bring my [insert object], didn't you?"; (color) dark green

 **Word Count:** 884

* * *

 **Unbreakable**

Walburga surveyed herself in the mirror, making sure that she looked perfect. Every strand of blonde hair was perfectly placed, held together in a tight bun. The white dress she'd had made for the occasion had not a single wrinkle in it, every bit of lace on the skirt and sleeves laying just right. She had to be perfect. She could not shame the House of Black, especially on her wedding day.

Walburga's ancient family demanded perfection. She held firm to the traditions and beliefs of all those who had come before her, most especially the belief that Muggle blood should not be allowed to taint the purity of their lineage. _Toujours Pur_ was not just the family motto, it was the very essence of the rich heritage of the Black family.

"Are you ready, Walburga?" Walburga saw her mother's reflection appear in the doorway behind her.

"You did remember to bring my brooch, didn't you?" Walburga asked. The brooch in question had been passed down from one family member to the next for several generations. It depicted the family crest with a snake entwined around it, symbolizing the unbroken generations of Slytherins that had come from the family. The whole thing was surrounded by emeralds. It was now Walburga's turn to wear it, and she would in turn pass it on to the next generation.

"Of course," her mother answered. She stepped forward and pinned the brooch carefully on her daughter's bosom. "I am proud of you, my daughter. You have made an excellent choice of husband."

Walburga nodded in agreement. "I'm ready, Mother. Let's not keep him waiting any longer."

The ceremony would be taking place in the home that Orion had grown up in, a place that housed the rich history of their family. They would take possession of it as soon as the ceremony was finished. Orion's parents would be residing elsewhere in order to allow the next generation to grow up here.

As they entered the drawing room, Walburga saw her husband-to-be standing in the middle of the room, adorned in dark green robes, his black hair cut short. Some might look down on her for marrying her second cousin, but Orion was the only one she would ever choose. Theirs was a marriage of convenience, a marriage of preservation. Too many of the old families were mixing their blood with those less pure than themselves. This was the only way to keep the Black family pure.

"You look well, Walburga," Orion greeted her when she reached him.

"As do you, Orion," she said. There was no sign of warmth or affection between them; they did not love each other and never had. There was certainly a great deal of respect between them, but nothing more.

"Both of you, kneel down and clasp right hands." Walburga's father would be casting the Unbreakable Vow. It was tradition to do this in place of regular vows. This ensured that both parties would uphold the words spoken or suffer the consequences. Her mother and Orion's parents would be the only other witnesses.

Once they were in position, her father moved close and touched his wand to their joined hands. "Orion, you will begin," he stated.

"Walburga Violetta Black," Orion began, "do you swear to fulfill all of your duties to me as my wife?"

"I do," Walburga answered. A thin flame curled out of Pollux's wand and wrapped itself around their hands.

"Do you swear to remain faithful only to me?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to raise any children we may have to uphold the traditions of our ancestors and bring honor to the House of Black?"

"I do." Walburga knew that he was finished; the vows were always the same. More flames had joined the first.

Pollux turned to his daughter. "Walburga, it is your turn. State your vows."

Walburga breathed deeply and then began. "Orion Arcturus Black, do you swear to fulfill all of your duties to me as my husband?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to remain faithful only to me?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to raise any children we may have to uphold the traditions of our ancestors and bring honor to the House of Black?"

"I do."

"It is done," Pollux said as he lifted his wand away. Orion helped Walburga to her feet. "You are now joined as husband and wife. May your union prolong the longevity of our great House."

Once their parents had departed and the newlyweds were alone, Orion took his new wife's hand and brought it to his lips, lightly kissing the back of it. Walburga shivered. "Come, wife," Orion said. "It is time to fulfill the first of your duties to me."

Walburga had not been looking forward to sharing a bed with Orion. He was not an unattractive man, but she knew very little about what happened between a man and a woman behind closed doors. She would never admit to being afraid, of course. Besides, this was necessary for her to produce an heir.

"With pleasure, husband." Walburga followed Orion silently from the room, her determination to carry on the name of Black as unbreakable as the vows she had just made.


	25. Meeting at Midnight (SiriusMarlene)

**Winter Themes Competition:** snowman

 **Word Count:** 731

* * *

 **Meeting at Midnight**

Marlene's heart skipped a beat as the snow-covered park came into view and she saw Sirius waiting at the entrance for her. It seemed to take an eternity for her to reach him, but finally she was enveloped in his warm embrace. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten about me."

"I could never forget about you. I almost got caught sneaking out." Marlene's parents did not approve of her relationship with Sirius. They had heard too many rumors of the Black family's dealings with prominent criminals in the city. Her father had forbidden her to see Sirius, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She loved him too much to let rules get in the way. She knew Sirius didn't agree with what his family did and planned to become a police officer to fight against them and their allies. She only hoped that her parents would listen to her someday and come to accept him.

"Well, I'm glad you made it." Sirius pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "How long do you have?"

"Probably only a couple of hours." Marlene looked up into his grey eyes and smiled. "Let's make the most of it."

Sirius feigned shock. "Marlene McKinnon, don't you think it's a bit cold for that? And even though it's almost midnight, this is a rather public place. I think your father's right about me. I've been a bad influence on you."

Marlene slapped him playfully on the arm and pushed out of his embrace. "You know that's not what I meant." She took him by the hand and pulled him into the park. "You know what? I want to build a snowman."

Sirius chuckled. "You never cease to amaze me. Two hours alone in a park with me and you want to build a snowman."

Marlene stopped them in an open area. "It'll be fun, I promise. Besides, it won't take us two hours to build one snowman." She stood on her toes and kissed him lingeringly on the lips. "There's more where that came from."

Sirius smiled. "Well then, let's get this snowman built."

They set to work, both of them forming their own snowballs and rolling them along the ground, building them up bigger and bigger. Once the bottom and middle were done, Marlene looked around for some sticks and small stones to make his arms and face while Sirius formed the snowman's head.

"He looks great." Sirius pulled Marlene in close to his side as they admired their handiwork. "I feel like he's missing something though."

Marlene pulled the mittens from her hands, placing them on the ends of the snowman's stick arms. "He has to have mittens."

Sirius unwound the scarf from his own neck and put it around the snowman's plump one. "And a scarf."

Marlene nodded. "Perfect." They both smiled as Sirius wrapped his arms around her again. "We make a great team, don't we?"

"The best." Sirius's smile faltered as he gazed into her eyes. "I don't want you to go."

Marlene kissed him lightly on the lips. "I don't want to, but I have to go back home at some point." She thought that maybe now was the right time to tell him what she'd been thinking about lately. "We only have six more months and then we're both done with school. If you can wait that long, I'll run away with you, Sirius."

Sirius's face lit up with hope. "You will?"

"It's the only way we can be together. I just can't picture a future without you in it." Marlene placed a hand on his cheek and gazed up at him confidently. "My parents will forgive me eventually, especially when they get to know you. If they see that I'm happy with you, I know they'll learn to love you."

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me." Marlene melted into him as he kissed her. She knew there would be a lot of obstacles in the way of their happiness, but she was confident they would overcome them. As long as they had each other, everything would be alright in the end.


	26. The Perfect Proposal (JamesLily)

**Through The Holidays Challenge:** December - (scenario) I was going to propose and it was going to be romantic but I accidentally dropped the ring in the snow as I took it out and now we can't find it

 **Word Count:** 866

* * *

 **The Perfect Proposal**

James had known from the moment he'd met Lily that he was going to marry her. There was no question in his mind that she was the one for him. His friends had all thought he was crazy, especially when Lily had rejected him time and again. But now, he and Lily had been together for a little more than a year and James was ready. He'd picked out the perfect ring and had just been waiting for the perfect opportunity. What better time than Christmas Eve?

James had even picked out the perfect place to do it. It had been after one of the best Quidditch matches of his life that Lily had finally agreed to be his girlfriend, and so the Quidditch pitch would be where he would ask her to be his wife. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had gone down a while ago to get everything set up just the way James wanted it. He only hoped they would be done by the time he and Lily got there.

To his great relief, everything appeared to be in order as he led a speechless Lily onto the pitch. "James..."

"Do you like it?" James was impressed with the work they'd done. He'd envisioned proposing to her in the snow, but it had yet to snow this year. As disappointing as this was, the others had come up with the plan to create a winter wonderland of their own. A thick blanket of snow covered the ground and even the stands. Icicles hung from the giant hoops on both sides of the pitch.

Lily turned slowly in a circle, taking it all in. "I love it. How did you do all of this?"

"I had a little help." James would have to find a way to thank them for this later. James's hand slipped into the pocket of his cloak and curled around the ring box. He had never been so nervous in his life. He was confident that she'd say yes, but what if she didn't? What then? _Just got to go for it. Whatever happens, happens._ While Lily's back was turned, James got down on one knee and took the ring out of its box. "Lily."

Lily turned, confused at first when she saw James kneeling on the ground. Her confusion didn't last when she realized what was going on. She gasped and a hand flew to her mouth.

"I've been planning to do this for a while now. I love you Lily, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" James desperately wished his hands would stop shaking. As he moved to show her what was clutched in his palm, the ring he'd spent a good deal of time picking out slipped out of his hand and fell into the snow. It was just dark enough that he didn't see where exactly it had landed.

James felt the blood drain from his face. Things had been going so perfectly. Why did this have to happen now? He started to dig through the snow, but couldn't seem to find the ring. "Oh no. Oh no, not now."

Lily knelt in the snow and started looking as well. "It can't have gone far. We'll find it."

"This is horrible. I did not imagine this happening." James had never felt so embarrassed before, and he had done plenty of stupid, embarrassing things over the course of the last few years.

Lily stopped digging and took his wrists. When James looked up at her, her green eyes were glistening with tears and a smile lit up her face. "It's alright, James. Even if we don't find it, I don't care. I will marry you, James Potter. I will marry you even without a ring."

James's heart swelled with happiness. She'd said yes. Nothing else mattered now. He leaned in close and kissed her, the ring forgotten.

"Really, you two are forgetting a little something!" Sirius's voice rang out across the pitch. James looked over to see his three friends, who had apparently hidden themselves to watch the proposal, trudging through the ankle-deep snow. " _Accio ring!"_ Sirius caught the ring in midair and handed it to James as he came to a stop in front of the couple. "You call yourself a wizard, Prongs? And I'm surprised you didn't think of that, Evans."

James stood and helped Lily to her feet. "That was pretty silly, wasn't it?"

Lily smiled. "I'd say we were too caught up in the moment to think of it." She eyed the ring. "Shall we try again?"

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?" James held the ring more firmly this time as he grasped her left hand.

"Yes, I will." James slid the ring onto her finger and then she threw her arms around his neck, her lips on his. Even though things hadn't exactly gone the way he'd hoped, the end result was just what he wanted. Lily Evans was going to be his wife.


	27. A Happy Life (SeverusLily)

**NOTP Drabble Competition:** Severus/Lily

 **Word Count:** 325

* * *

 **A Happy Life**

Lily runs her hand lovingly across the smooth wooden surface of the table. "Don't you think it's perfect, Sev?" She glances up at Severus and smiles. "Can't you just imagine all of the wonderful memories we could make at this table?"

Severus would normally not want to be anywhere near a Muggle shop, but Lily has changed that. She has changed him. She has helped him to see the beauty and happiness in life when he was sure such things never existed. Her love has saved him from a truly dark path. He doesn't like to think about where he might be now without her.

Instead, he tries to imagine what she's imagining right now. He sees the family that they could have and the memories they could make together. He sees a little girl with dark hair sitting on Lily's lap at the table and discovering a new food for the first time, her green eyes, so like her mother's, filled with wonder. He sees the child standing on a chair, her mother's arms holding her steady as she draws a face on a pumpkin. He sees the girl, now much older, excitedly reading her letter from Hogwarts as Severus and Lily exchange a glance filled with pride and a little bit of sadness. He sees the three of them sharing meal after meal together through the years. Mostly, he sees happiness, warmth and comfort. He sees the family he's only ever dreamed of that is now closer to becoming a reality.

Severus returns the smile. "I can. If you want it, then it's ours." He is rewarded with a kiss before Lily moves on to find the next piece of furniture to complete their new home.

Maybe things won't always be as perfect as he's pictured them, but as long as he has Lily, Severus knows he will always be happy.


	28. Old Enemies, New Friends (MarcusKatie)

**The Great 2016 Cotillion Challenge -** Marcus Flint/Katie Bell

 **Word Count:** 980

* * *

 **Old Enemies, New Friends**

Katie felt Marcus's arm drape over her waist, the bed shifting as he moved closer to her and nuzzled into her neck. "Morning, love. Did you even sleep?"

Despite the thoughts still racing through her mind, Katie couldn't help but smile. Marcus always seemed to know when something was bothering her. She didn't even have to say a word; he always seemed to pick up on it just by watching her. He must have noticed that she'd spent most of the night tossing and turning.

Katie moved so that she was laying on her back, enabling her to look up at him. "Not really. I'm too nervous about tonight."

Marcus sighed before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I've told you, there's no need to be nervous. Wood didn't intimidate me in school, I'll certainly not be hurt if he still hates me."

Katie bit her lip. "It may not matter to you, but it matters to me. Oliver is an old friend, I don't want him to feel like he can't be friends with me just because I'm engaged to you. He had plenty of reservations when I started dating you." Katie remembered that conversation very well. Oliver had been more than a little upset and had started warning her about the dangers of Marcus Flint. But Oliver hadn't seen Marcus the way Katie did. She saw the side of him that not many people had the chance to see. He was different than he had been in school; the bully was gone, replaced by a man who could be kind and loving when he wanted to be.

"I'll just have to change his mind." Marcus smiled down at her. "Don't worry about a thing. You already have Angelina and Alicia on your side. I'm sure they can easily convince Fred and George. Harry should be no problem either, he's always seemed like the forgiving type."

"I'm not sure it's going to be so easy." Katie didn't understand Marcus sometimes. He always shrugged everything off. He never seemed to stress about anything. "You need to keep in mind - " Marcus interrupted her with a kiss that nearly made her forget what they were talking about in the first place.

"Let me worry about winning them over." Marcus smiled seductively. "I think what you need right now is a distraction."

As Marcus kissed her again, Katie could think of several ways he could distract her.

Marcus could tell that Katie was still nervous as they entered The Leaky Cauldron hand in hand that evening. Her hazel eyes went wide with fear as she spotted her old teammates. Marcus squeezed her hand reassuringly and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Remember, let me worry about what they think of me. You're here to have fun and catch up with them." This didn't seem to help, but she moved forward anyway.

Oliver was the first to spot them. As soon as his gaze landed on them, Katie stopped in her tracks and went rigid with fear. Marcus tried to reassure her again. "Katie, I need you to trust me. I'm going to promise you right now that this isn't going to be as bad as you think."

Katie took a deep breath, nodded, and moved forward once more. Right on cue, just as they reached the group seated at the table in the middle of the room, Oliver rose from his seat and approached them. "Flint. It's good to see you again." Oliver greeted Marcus as an old friend, the usual malice in his voice when speaking to Marcus absent. Oliver held out his hand and Marcus shook it.

Katie let go of Marcus's other hand and stared at them both in shock. She opened her mouth several times to speak, but closed it again each time as though words failed her. Marcus was rather pleased with himself for surprising her so thoroughly. "I told you to trust me, love." He took her hand and gently pulled her to him, placing his hands in the small of her back to keep her close.

Katie still looked bewildered. "What - how - " She shook her head in disbelief.

"I convinced Oliver to meet with me a couple of weeks ago so we could talk." Marcus was proud of himself for pulling that off. He hadn't exactly lied to her when he'd said he was going out with a friend that night. He hadn't said he was meeting one of his friends, after all. He and Oliver had met here and talked for hours. Things had been tense at first, but the two had eventually agreed to move past their old rivalry, Marcus's apologetic behavior enough to convince Oliver that he'd changed over the years.

"I have to admit, Bell, he's not as bad as I thought. I think being with you has softened him." Oliver's words meant a lot to Marcus. They had parted on good terms after their last meeting, but Marcus hadn't expected Oliver to speak so highly of him so quickly. "If you're happy with him and he's treating you properly, then I'm alright with him."

Oliver's words served to make the rest of the night perfect for Katie. The others warmed up to Marcus, following their former captain's example and leaving the past behind them. Katie didn't stop smiling the entire time they were there and for Marcus, that was proof enough that he'd done the right thing in trying to make amends with Oliver and the others. Her happiness mattered more to him than anything and he would stop at nothing to keep that smile on her face.


	29. Always By Your Side (OliverLeanne)

**A/N:** I know that Leanne's house is never explicitly mentioned in the books, but she was portrayed as a Hufflepuff in the films, so I stayed true to that here. I also aged her up a bit. Instead of being in Harry's year, I placed her three years above him, making her just a year younger than Oliver. It was the only way I felt that this story could make any sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

 **The Great 2016 Cotillion Challenge -** Oliver Wood/Leanne

 **The Ultimate Patronus Challenge -** H.15 (Pixie) Write about a non-canon pairing

 **Word Count - 883**

* * *

 **Always By Your Side**

Leanne smiled to herself and shook her head as she entered the Quidditch pitch. The telltale _whoosh_ of someone flying around high above her head reached her ears, confirming her suspicions. The sun had nearly set already and yet Oliver showed no sign of coming back up to the castle anytime soon. She knew tomorrow's match against Slytherin for the Cup weighed heavily on his mind, which was why he was still up there. Whenever something bothered him, he went straight for his broom. He had told her once that flying was the only thing that could clear his mind and help him think through whatever problem he might encounter.

"You aren't going to be able to see where you're going in a few minutes." Leanne's voice echoed around the empty stands surrounding her, drawing Oliver's attention back to the ground. He didn't seem surprised to see her.

Leanne watched as Oliver circled the pitch one more time before landing and coming to a stop right next to her. His face was flushed from spending so much time flying through the air. "I could fly circles around this pitch with my eyes closed." He grinned at her, something that still made her heart flutter even after more than a year of being his girlfriend. It still sometimes amazed her that they were together. No one else had been able to break through Oliver's focus on Quidditch until she'd come along. "Would you like me to prove it to you?"

"I'd rather you didn't." Leanne had no doubt that Oliver knew the pitch better than anyone, but she didn't think even he could fly around it blind. "I wouldn't want you getting hurt before tomorrow's big match."

Leanne's words sobered Oliver. "No, I wouldn't miss that for anything. Even if I had to play injured, I would be there." He looked determinedly out over the field. Dew was already beginning to settle on the cropped grass and the giant goal hoops loomed over the stands like strange, shadowy figures in the growing darkness. Oliver turned back to her, his determined expression now mingled with uncertainty. "You won't think less of me if we lose tomorrow, will you?"

Leanne put her hands on either side of his face, his cheeks cool beneath her warm palms. Oliver let his broom slip from his hand and it fell to the ground, his arms encircling her waist as she stepped into his embrace. "I know you'll win tomorrow. I've known it all year. This is your year, Oliver."

"But what if we do lose? It's still possible." Leanne wasn't sure where this sudden doubt was coming from. She didn't think she'd ever given him any reason to question her loyalty to him. She would certainly never let something as trivial as a loss in a Quidditch match come between them.

"Then I'll still be here." Leanne stood on her tiptoes and kissed Oliver gently on the lips. His grip on her tightened as he deepened the kiss. Her eyes never left his as she continued speaking. "I'm here for as long as you want me, no matter what. I'll celebrate with you or comfort you. Either way, I'll be cheering for you louder than anyone else."

Oliver's uncertainty seemed to vanish in an instant. "Then I promise you I'll do my best tomorrow. I'll make you proud, Leanne." As they walked back up to the castle hand in hand, Leanne had no doubt that Oliver would keep his promise. He had been working harder all year than he ever had. She just knew that his dream would finally be realized.

* * *

It was quite late the next night before Leanne and Oliver had a moment alone. The celebration in the Gryffindor common room seemed like it was never going to end. Leanne felt a little out of place at first, being the only Hufflepuff in the room, but everyone knew how much she meant to Oliver and so they made her feel as welcome as if she had been a part of their house all along. When the crowd had thinned out, Oliver led her to one side of the room where they could have a little more privacy. "I don't think I've ever been so happy." His eyes were still shining with the thrill of victory. "I'm glad you could be here with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Leanne took both of his hands in hers and pulled him close. "I told you it was your year." She grinned smugly.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I suppose you'd like me to say that you were right and I was wrong?"

Leanne shook her head. "Not at all. I can think of three other words besides 'you were right' that I'd really like to hear right now."

Oliver smiled knowingly as he leaned in closer, his lips hovering just over hers. "I love you."

Leanne smiled. "And I love you." She closed the distance between them and all else was forgotten as she lost herself in his kiss.


	30. Marked (LuciusLily)

**Pairing the Character:** Lucius/Lily

 **Word Count:** 323

* * *

"You have proven your loyalty, Lily Evans. Let me personally welcome you to our little group." Lucius watched nervously as Lord Voldemort approached the red-haired girl. Taking her left hand, the Dark Lord touched his wand to the underside of her wrist. A thin trail of black wound its way up her forearm, forming the familiar skull and snake that each Death Eater present bore on their own left arm as well.

Lily cried out as the Dark Mark took shape on her skin. Lucius could see her trembling and her fists were clenched. He remembered all too well how painful this process was and his heart ached for her. As much as he disliked seeing her in pain, he knew it had to be done.

The Mark, now fully formed, glowed bright red, as though it were on fire. Judging by Lily's gritted teeth and grunts of pain, it probably felt to her like it was. "You are now my servant, Lily Evans. My Mark will call you when I require your services. Heed my call or suffer the consequences." Voldemort withdrew his wand and the mark faded to light red. Lily drew in shallow, shuddering breaths. "You are all dismissed."

The group dispersed quickly. Lucius was at Lily's side once the circle of Death Eaters and their master had vanished. He pushed a few hairs away from her sweaty forehead. "Are you alright, my love?"

Lily took a deep breath and looked up at him. Her bright green eyes bore into him. "Of course. I knew it would hurt, but I can handle it."

Lucius chuckled. "I never doubted it." He knew she hated showing weakness, even in front of him. Taking her arm, Lucius traced the faint mark on her pale skin. "He may have marked you as his own, but you're still mine, Lily."

Lily's kiss was warm and insistent on his lips. "Prove it."

Lucius grinned. "With pleasure."


	31. Repeat (MarcusPenelope)

**Pairing Scenario Challenge:** Scenario 3: Write about your OTP overcoming a fight. (This isn't really my OTP, I just wanted to explore something different!)

 **Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge:** 48\. Write about anything you want

 **Word Count:** 501

* * *

Penelope scanned the Great Hall, her eyes lingering on the Slytherin table. She was determined to make sure Marcus didn't get away this time. Once she spotted him, she barely took her eyes off of him. He sat apart from his usual crowd of friends, none of them seeming to pay him any mind. He looked just as sullen and angry as he had three days ago when she had last spoken with him.

As soon as he stood from the table, pushing away his untouched breakfast, Penelope did the same, nearly running to catch him, meeting him at the door to the Great Hall just before he was able to slip out.

He didn't acknowledge her but continued walking, his head down as he made his way toward the entrance hall and the front door. She heard whispers as a group of first years passed them and clearly heard one of them say something about "troll blood in the family." He winced and clenched his fists, but didn't say anything.

Unable to stand his silence any longer, Penelope grabbed his hand, this finally stopping him in his tracks. "Are you ready to stop acting like a child and listen to me?"

He didn't look at her as he spoke, his voice full of bitterness. "Well, I'm only as smart as a child apparently, so why shouldn't I act like one?"

She stepped in front of him and placed her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. She could see the pain in his eyes behind the facade of anger. "Because I know you, Marcus Flint, and you are no child. You're not the first student in the history of this school to repeat a year. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, believe me. I can't pretend to know why this happened, but I do know that there is an advantage to it."

His brow furrowed. "How could there possibly be an advantage to this?"

She allowed herself a small smile. "You and I are in the same year now. That means we won't have to be apart after tomorrow, except for the summer." She gently kissed his lips. "Please don't shut me out, Marcus. I want to help you in any way I can."

The anger disappeared from his face. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, Penny. I should have known you would never treat me like the others have. Can you forgive me for what I said the other day?"

She nodded against his chest. "You were forgiven the moment it happened." Now that she knew he wasn't going to push her away and try to face this problem alone, she looked forward to her final year at Hogwarts. She would make everyone see that they were wrong about him.


	32. Captain

**Criminal Minds Character Category Competition:** Aaron Hotchner - write about a leader

 **Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge:** 34\. Write about an opportunity

 **Word Count:** 593

* * *

Oliver knocks on the door of Professor McGonagall's office before entering, nervously wondering what she could want with him so early on the first day of term. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

She looks up from the parchment she'd been writing on and motions to a chair in front of her desk. "Please have a seat, Wood." Oliver closes the door behind him and crosses the room, setting his bookbag on the floor by his feet as he settles into the chair.

Professor McGonagall lays down her quill and folds her hands on the desk in front of her, all seriousness. "Charlie Weasley recommended you to take over Captaincy of the Gryffindor team before he left last year. He said you have a passion and dedication to the game that he's seen in no one else. He also said you're a superb Keeper with a knack for being able to read a situation quickly and change up your strategy if needed." She pauses, eying him critically. "I agree with him. From what I've seen, you'd be an excellent choice to replace him."

"I – you – you want me to be Captain?" Oliver can hardly believe it. He's known since he could fly a broom on his own that Quidditch would be his life. He had played every position and watched several professional matches before he had found being a Keeper suited him best. Charlie Weasley had seemed to think so too when, in Oliver's second year, Charlie had selected Oliver among everyone trying out for the position.

"Yes, Wood. You're the oldest and most experienced member of the team, and we'll need that experience to outwit the other three teams. " Professor McGonagall's look turns stern. "I don't need to tell you how important it is that we have a good Captain at the helm this year. We've been decimated by Slytherin year after year. It's time we changed that trend, don't you think?"

Oliver takes a deep breath and nods. "Absolutely, Professor. I won't let you down." He knows it will be difficult as he has OWLs to prepare for this year, but he'll make it work somehow. This is what he's dreamed of since he joined the team and he's not about to pass up the opportunity.

As Oliver takes the Quidditch Cup in his hands, he sobs even harder than he had been before. Finally, after everything, he's done it. He'd had high hopes in his first year as Captain, but those had been dashed when he'd had no Seeker in the final game. Last year had been even more abysmal with Quidditch being outright canceled. This year _had_ to be his year. It was his final year at Hogwarts, there would be no more chances and there could be no mistakes. This was his chance to prove to himself that he could be a great Captain.

Oliver had thought it was all over after their loss to Hufflepuff. He'd underestimated his team, however; they'd fought back, practiced hard, and made it to this point. As he kisses the cool metal of the cup before passing it to Harry, he knows that this is the best moment in his life so far. He may be moving on to bigger and better things, but he will never forget that he has the ability to lead a team to victory, no matter what obstacles they may be up against.


	33. Acceptance

**Criminal Minds Character Category Competition:** Aaron Hotchner - write a single parent au

 **Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge:** Have your story set on Valentine's Day, Christmas, OR a birthday

 **Word Count:** 522

* * *

 **Acceptance**

Sirius adjusts the thick envelope bearing the Hogwarts crest as he waits for Harry, positioning it on the table so Harry will see it as soon as he sits down. Even though he's been looking forward to this day, Sirius finds that now it's here, a part of him doesn't want it. He wants things to be as they have been for nearly a decade. As much as he misses James and Lily, he can't deny that having to raise Harry on his own has made him a better person. He'd been so reckless, so irresponsible, but Harry has tempered those tendencies and made him see beyond himself.

Sirius sits at his own place at the table when he hears Harry's footsteps on the stairs. "G'morning, Padfoot," Harry greets him sleepily when he enters the room.

"Morning," Sirius returns, "and happy birthday."

Harry smiles as he sits in his chair. "Thanks." He freezes when he sees the letter, smile slipping from his face and eyes going wide. "Is this –?"

"Open it and find out." Sirius watches as the boy carefully opens the envelope, hands shaking slightly. He unfolds the parchment inside and begins to read aloud. "'Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'" He looks back up at Sirius, eyes still wide. "I made it in."

Sirius reaches over and tousles Harry's already messy hair, chuckling. "I don't know what you were so worried about. I've always known you'd be going to Hogwarts."

Harry's face is split in a large grin. "I made it in!" He laughs delightedly. "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Sirius gives Harry a genuine smile, even though his heart is breaking at the thought of being in this house alone while Harry is off at school. He's grown so used to it being himself and Harry that he's not sure what he's supposed to do with himself if he doesn't have Harry to take care of anymore. _I wonder if James and Lily would feel the same way?_

"When are we going to get my school things?" Harry asks, green eyes, so like Lily's, still shining brightly.

"I thought we could go today. What a better way to celebrate your birthday than with a trip to Diagon Alley? We might even have to stop at Florean Fortescue's before we come home." Harry's face brightens even more at this suggestion. "Why don't you go get dressed while I make breakfast? That way we can leave sooner."

Harry jumps up immediately, dashing from the room and back up the stairs, letter still in hand. Sirius smiles broadly. It will certainly be difficult to let Harry go, but he can't wait to see Harry grow even more as a person and as a wizard. It will make the struggles he's endured raising the boy by himself all of these years worth it.


	34. Defend (FredHermione)

**Those Character We Never Write Challenge:** Fred/Hermione; dialogue prompt - "I had a choice. I made the wrong one."

 **Let's Brew: Amortentia!:** Crushed Moonstone, prompt used: wish

 **Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge:** 45\. Write about Hermione Granger

 **Criminal Minds Character Category Challenge:** Alex Blake - Write about Hermione Granger

 **Word Count:** 580

* * *

 **Defend**

Hermione closed her book and stood from the bed when she heard Fred Apparate into the living room. "I didn't expect you back so soon," she began as she made her way down the hall. "How did it – oh..." She stopped feet from him when she noticed the darkening bruise under his eye and the small cuts on his eyebrow and lips.

"There may have been an... altercation." Fred tried to play it off, as he always did in sticky situations, but Hermione knew better. She closed the distance between them and lightly touched the cut on his eyebrow. He winced.

"They didn't take it well then?" Hermione had wanted Fred to tell his family about them without her there. Having to face Ron, even more than a year after they'd mutually agreed to end their toxic relationship, was still difficult. She'd had no contact with the Weasleys, with the exception of Fred, George, and Ginny, since the breakup, and she wasn't sure if they would want to see her after everything that had happened.

"Ron was the only one who didn't," Fred recalled. "He went quiet for a bit, while everyone else was saying how happy they were. I don't think he was so much upset that you _had_ moved on, just that you'd chosen _me_ to do your moving on with. He started accusing us of going behind his back while the two of you were still together, called you a few nasty names I'd rather not repeat, and next thing I know, Dad and Bill are having to separate us."

Hermione lead him over to the couch, leaving him only long enough to fetch her wand from the bedroom. "I certainly hope you didn't start it," she admonished as she started healing his injuries.

"We may have moved at the same time." Fred didn't quite meet her gaze as he spoke. Hermione huffed at him as she looked him over for more bruises or cuts. "Come on, 'Mione, you weren't there. He wasn't very nice about it. I couldn't very well just stand by and let him call you everything but pure. I had to defend your honor."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, her heart swelling with love for him. She may not have approved of his methods, but she was glad he was so protective of her. "I'm grateful for the gesture, but next time, try to defend my honor with words instead of violence."

Fred pulled her into his lap, eliciting a squeak of surprise from her that made him grin. "I can't promise you anything, but I'll do my best." He tangled his fingers in her hair, the brown strands reflecting copper in the sunlight streaming through the windows. "I just wish I'd got to you first. Then you wouldn't have had to go through what you did with him."

Hermione kissed him deeply, pressing her forehead to his when she broke the kiss. "No," she murmured into his mouth, "I'm glad it happened this way. I had a choice. I made the wrong one. But I learned from it, and I was able to see things differently because of it. Things ended up exactly as they were supposed to be."

Fred smiled tenderly. "Then I hope I can make you happy enough to never regret choosing me."

Hermione smiled in return. "You already have."


	35. Career Advice

**Let's Brew: Amortentia!:** Frozen Ashwinder Egg part 1 - Write about Newt, Hagrid or Charlie.

 **Criminal Minds Character Category Competition:** Derek Morgan - Write about a Gryffindor

 **Word Count:** 335

* * *

 **Career Advice**

Professor McGonagall glanced up from the folder opened on the desk in front of her. "You're quite sure about that, Mr. Weasley?"

Charlie nodded confidently. "I've read all about the dragon reserve in Romania. It sounds so fascinating." His eyes brightened. "They're always taking in new dragons from all over the world!"

Professor McGonagall's eyes flicked back down to Charlie's folder, looking each page over carefully before turning to the next. "You certainly have the marks in Care of Magical Creatures to consider pursuing a career involving magical creatures. I daresay that working with dragons will be a sight different than reading about them in a book. You'd need at least a basic understanding of Healing magic, which would mean high marks in at least Charms, Herbology, and Potions. Defense Against the Dark Arts might not be a bad idea either. Defensive spells could come in handy when trying to work with an unruly dragon. You need at least an 'E' in all of those except Potions. Professor Snape only accepts 'O' students into his N.E.W.T. classes." Her eyes darted hopefully back up to Charlie. "You're sure you don't want to pursue a Quidditch career?"

Charlie shook his head. "As much as I love Quidditch, I've wanted to work with dragons all my life."

Professor McGonagall thought this was rather a loss to the world of Quidditch. Charlie had a talent for the sport that she hadn't seen in years. "Then I applaud you for never straying from that dream. Best of luck to you, Mr. Weasley."

As Charlie left Professor McGonagall's office, he felt lighter than he had in weeks. His mother hadn't been the most enthusiastic about his career choice, but it was what he wanted to do more than anything. Professor McGonagall's encouragement, reluctant though it had seemed, gave him even more determination to work hard and get the marks he needed to live his dream.


	36. Special Delivery

**Let's Brew: Amortentia!:** Frozen Ashwinder Egg part 2 - Like an Ice Queen (or King), you must sink a ship that you have previously written a romance about.

 **A/N:** This is based on a writing prompt I saw on tumblr a couple of years ago and tucked away to use when inspiration struck. I found it funny that it is actually possible to convey loathing using flowers. If I had to sink one of my favorite ships, this was the only way to do it!

 **Word Count:** 699

* * *

 **Special Delivery**

"Katie Bell?"

Katie was greeted by a large bouquet of red roses and an unfamiliar voice when she answered the door. "Yes?"

"I have a delivery for you from Oliver Wood." Katie could just make out dark hair and a pair of grey eyes set into the face behind the flowers being held out to her.

Lips set in a grim line, Katie accepted the clear crystal vase containing the flowers. "Thanks." She tightly gripped the cool glass as she read the card attached.

 _Katie, Please forgive me. I miss you. All my love, Oliver._

Katie gritted her teeth. _The nerve of him!_ Without thinking, she threw the vase to the ground, getting some satisfaction from the sound of breaking glass. Water poured over the pavement and the roses scattered.

Katie looked up, triumphant, only remembering the man who'd delivered the flowers when she met his wide eyes. His mouth was agape as he stared back at her. Glancing back down, she realized his shoes were thoroughly soaked. She felt her cheeks burning. "I am so sorry! I didn't even think – I just – "

Katie's words were cut off by a snigger. Looking back up, she saw his shock had been replaced by amusement. "I'm sorry," the man said between fits of barely suppressed laughter. "It's just – that's never happened before – and it's – it's rather amusing."

Katie didn't understand what was so amusing. She'd probably ruined his shoes and destroyed a perfectly beautiful bouquet. Even if it did come from a complete arse, it was still a shame. "You mean, no one's done that before?"

He shook his head. "Not in my experience. It's kind of – refreshing, to be honest. I can't tell you how many 'I'm sorry, forgive me, take me back' bouquets I've delivered. Never once has a girl so spectacularly rejected them." He smiled and reached into his pocket, handing her a white card. "Here. If you ever need my services, call me." He turned away, still sniggering as he walked back up the pavement to the van parked on the side of the street.

"But – your shoes – "

"Don't worry about it," he called over his shoulder. "It was worth it."

Katie studied the card as he drove away. It gave the direction for a flower shop that she passed every day on her commute to work. It was just another shop, another part of the background of her life. _Marcus Flint, Proprietor_ was proudly proclaimed at the bottom of the card. Even if she didn't need to send anyone flowers, Katie knew she had to make amends somehow.

* * *

Marcus looked up from his paperwork when the bell above the door tinkled. He grinned when he recognized the vase-breaking woman from the previous day. Katie, if he remembered correctly. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Katie shyly approached the counter. "Well, I had intended to ask if I could buy you a cup of coffee or lunch or something to make up for yesterday, but I thought I'd like to place an order for a flower delivery." She didn't quite meet his eyes as she spoke.

Marcus, intrigued, leaned on the counter. "Oh?"

Katie, blushing, finally looked at him and murmured, "Do you know how to passive-aggressively say 'fuck you' in flower?"

Marcus was taken aback at first, but was soon unable to hold back his laughter. _She certainly is an amusing one._ Collecting himself, he thought for a moment before answering. "I do. I assume it's for this Oliver bloke?" Katie nodded. "Well then, leave it to me. No payment needed, as long as you let me take you up on that offer for coffee." He wasn't sure what this girl's story was, but he intended to find out. She was certainly more interesting than anyone he'd ever met.

Once she'd jotted down her number and left the shop, Marcus set his other orders aside in favor of hers. He'd never made a bouquet so full of loathing and he rather looked forward to the task.


End file.
